


perfect together

by dat_heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Soft and Fluffy, Volleyball AU, jeanmarcogiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: Jean had a plan: go to business school, get his degree, make bank, and never worry again.  But business school doesn't agree with him and he finds himself a sophomore transfer with a lot more questions than answers.When he meets his roommate, he realizes that starting over at this new school might not be so bad.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	perfect together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kodalinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodalinx/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Kodalinx!
> 
> You requested a college roommate au and a sports team au, so I did my best to merge the two ideas. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, thanks so much to the mods for the jmgiftexchange! Thanks for giving us an outlet to share the love of these bois all these years! <3

The last thing Jean wanted to do was to start over again. He already had to adjust to the novelties of college life once, it was insane to do it again.

But… business school really made life miserable and he’s grateful that he finally talked to his mom about it. So as much as he hates feeling like a freshman all over again, transferring is for the best.

At least he’s not rooming with a freshman. While his last roommate was certainly not the  _ “Hell yeah, college life let’s party” _ kind of freshman, he’s wary of having to actually live with one of them. Hell, if he had the money for a single he’d definitely just live on his own. Apparently as a sophomore transfer, he’s been paired with a junior that was studying abroad during the previous room selection period.  At least the guy might be able to give him some tips, if he’s not a total stuck up snob. That is, if Jean can bring himself to ask. 

Jean sighs as he carries the first of his belongings up the dorm stairs. He’s truly hoping that this is the place he needs to be. Struggling with his business degree really screwed up his  _ “get a good job, make bank, never worry again” _ plan.

Surprisingly, his mom seems more excited about his decision than he was. “I just want you to be happy, Jeanbo,” she said in tears. “Happiness is more important than money.”

Jean is definitely of the opinion that money makes life a whole hell of a lot easier, but he can’t totally argue with her. After all, being miserable is more influencing than the  _ potential _ of making money, and that’s what got him to finally switch colleges.

His mom follows him up the stairwell with her own slightly lighter box, happily rambling about the different programs and facilities this new school has to offer. Jean hates that he feels like a failure, but she’s still happy. Still proud.

There’s light escaping under the door when they finally find his dorm room, a sure sign that his mystery roommate is already inside. Jean was hoping to unpack and get settled before he had to meet the guy, but that’s just how his luck seems to be.

There’s construction paper stars with the resident’s names in different colors on all the doors in this hall--a sign of a busy R.A. Jean’s star is light blue and the red star next to it says Marco.

“What are the odds that your roommates would have such similar names?” His mom remarks, shifting the box in her arms to rest against her hip so she can politely knock.

Jean just hopes that his new roommate is less of a stick-in-the-mud than Marlo was. 

“Come in!” Answers a deep but overly chipper voice that makes Jean instantly nervous. There’s no way that that much happiness to meet a stranger can be real. Jean swallows as his mom pushes the door open, preparing himself to meet a total two-faced jerk. Maybe a rich stuck up snob with expensive sweaters, khaki shorts, and boat shoes-- he met quite a few rich guys planning on inheriting daddy’s business at his old school. 

But the young man behind the door isn’t anything like Jean imagines. The guy’s tall with broad shoulders, but his face is full of childish excitement that is only emphasized by the smattering of freckles on his cheeks and his dorky middle-parted bangs. He’s so adorable that Jean can already see his mom wanting to dote on him. She’s going to bring cookies next visit, he just knows it. 

“Hi, you must be Jean! I’m Marco.”

The smile he gives them is so sweet it’s cavity inducing, but Jean is surprised by how genuinely his eyes seem to match. Maybe the guy is just… nice.

Maybe this new school won’t be so bad.

* * *

Jean is infinitely glad that Marco isn’t an absolute sourpuss like Marlo was, but he still doesn’t quite know how to handle living with an absolute ray of sunshine. Sometimes he’s so optimistic that he makes Jean want to gag. You would think someone that’s older than him would have grown out of the kind of overly positive mentalities that people needlepoint onto pillows, but Marco practically radiates it on a daily basis. Jean wouldn’t be surprised to hear that the guy has “live, hope, love” decorating half the walls in his house.

But Marco seems to get it though, and while he invites him to get meals and meet his friends sometimes (Jean says yes to the meals and no to the friends--he doesn’t want his first impression on campus to be pitied by upperclassmen), he still gives Jean plenty of space.

Jean’s first weeks actually go surprisingly well. He finds his classes a lot more interesting than business, even if they’re only introductory. Marco gives him advice on his professors and what the best times to catch the dining hall are. He hasn’t made friends yet, but he’s met some friendly people he could probably study with if need be and sometimes Marco meets him for meals, so it’s overall pretty promising.

And best of all, he’s finally got all his sports forms filled out.

Jean actually considers asking Marco to help him find the office for the men's volleyball advisor. For all that Marco seems to have an athletic build, Jean can’t picture him actually playing a sport. The guy probably doesn’t have a competitive bone in his body, he’s so pure and sunshiny.

So instead, Jean hunts around the biology department by himself where there’s apparently a professor that also oversees the volleyball team. Jean’s the most excited that he’s been since getting to campus. For all his changes and indecision, he’s always had volleyball. Heck, he was his high school’s primary setter in senior year.

He’s so ready for some normalcy and familiarity that he’s not even phased by how short and grumpy the advisor is when he actually finds him. Professor Ackerman flips through his paperwork with a bored expression. “You can try out with the team at their practice tomorrow. What positions are you experienced in?”

“Setting and wing spiking.” The control of being the setter has quickly become his favorite part of the sport.

“Well, our primary setter just came back from abroad, so you’ll most likely be spiking if you make it onto the team.”

_ Excuse me? _

* * *

Jean is beyond pumped for his tryouts. Sorry in advance to their old setter, but Jean’s gonna lead this team. It’ll only take one practice, he can already see it. 

The gym is expectedly bigger than his old high school’s and only slightly bigger than the one at his old college. Not that the size of that gym mattered much, because he was too busy struggling in the library or in study halls to cram as many graphs, terms, and formulas into his brain as he could. Honestly, he probably only got to go to a single practice or two before his grades lapsed

That’s why it feels so good to stand in this gym, ready to finally get to play again. It’s big enough to have two courts set up and there’s a group of guys warming up on one. The reverberating smack of volleyballs against the floor sends Jean a wave of peace he hasn’t felt in a while. He belongs here, on this court. Now he just needs to prove it.

“Oh hey, Jean! Are you here to try out?”

Marco’s voice from across the gym is a surprise, but definitely not unwelcome. Over the weeks of living together, Jean is gradually accepting that yeah, Marco’s just that nice. It’s comforting to see a friendly face that wants him to do well.

Marco waves Jean over to the group he was warming up with. The others are mostly curious, but there’s one short guy with dark hair that just keeps glaring daggers. Jean doesn’t pay him much mind, instead noticing more about Marco’s athletic build than he ever did before. The practice uniform really suits him, making his broad shoulders look even broader. And were the shorts that short on everyone, or were his legs just  _ that _ long? There’s a suppression sleeve on his left arm that raises some questions, but those would be rude to ask about.

Jean finds himself distracted by the glisten of sweat on Marco’s skin and realizes a few seconds too late that Marco has already begun his introductions.

“Your roommate, huh? It’s a shame you have to live with a sophomore instead of in our quad.” 

“Eren, you know I wanted you guys to pick out the housing selection before I got back. If you had waited for me, there wouldn’t have been any on-campus apartments left. Besides,” Marco stops to flash Jean a quick grin that almost distracts him again, “Jean’s been a good roommate so far.”

“Yeah, for two weeks,” Eren grumbles, getting on Jean’s last nerve. Before he can open his mouth and say something that would make his roommate upset with him, the short blonde next to Eren quickly interjects, “So we should do some more warm ups and start his tryouts. What positions are you interested in, Jean?”

When Jean easily answers “setter,” the whole crowd freezes around him. Even Marco’s smile looks frozen, stiff and unnatural.

Of course it's the annoying one that has no shame in explaining the awkwardness. “Marco’s the best setter we have and now that he’s back, we don’t need another one.”

_Oh shit._

* * *

Well, Jean makes the team. He just doesn't get the position he wants, to seemingly no one's surprise than his own.

He's mostly mad that he can't be mad. He's set against Marco in some of their practice games and he's a natural, always sending the perfect toss to whoever needs it. The team is perfect with Marco setting in a way that Jean can't keep up with.

As petty as it is, Jean avoids his roommate for a while. He knows it's stupid to feel betrayed, that it's not Marco's fault that Jean didn't ask him about volleyball. It's just not fair that Marco is so perfect, perfect in every way Jean wants to be.  It's beyond frustrating.

Jean can't help but avoid meals with his roommate and go out of his way to spend as much time as he can in common areas to avoid their room. But he always has to come back to the room to sleep. It's only when they're in the dark half asleep that Marco finally breaks the silence.

"You know, you  _ are  _ a good setter."

"Don't patronize me," Jean grumbles.

There's a rustle of blankets as Marco sits up to look at him from across the room. Jean can just barely see him in the limited light from the streetlamp that escapes from around the blinds. Even in the limited light, Jean can see the furrow of Marco’s brow, the softest of frowns on his face. Marco has been nothing but genuine for as long as he’s known him, and Jean knows he probably is now too, but he just doesn’t want to hear it.

“You are though. You just don’t know who you’re setting to yet, and that makes the difference.”

That… makes sense. Marco’s been with this team for years, no wonder Jean doesn’t know what tosses to give to who. 

“If you want, I could help you at extra practices. Teach you what kind of tosses people like and respond to best.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Why hoard secrets?” Marco chuckles softly and Jean feels a warmth grow in his chest at the gentle sound. “The better our team works together, the more we win.”

“You’re too nice,” Jean grumbles, hating how easily he feels better.

“So you’ll practice with me?”

Jean cracks a smile, hoping it's too dark for Marco to see. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

* * *

Extra one-on-one practice with Marco is both a blessing and a curse. He’s always loved volleyball, but somehow when it’s just the two of them it's even more fun. Marco teaches by demonstration, tossing to Jean as he explains the best situations for each move, then letting Jean pass them back to him in turn.

Jean loves the looks on people’s faces every practice when he gets better, pulling off the ideal tosses to the right person. Their look of surprise never gets old and the only sight better than Eren’s mouth falling open wide enough to attract flies is the way that Marco grins at him from across the court, with pure pride and joy lighting up his eyes.

Because that’s the curse of it all. Jean has been overly aware of Marco since the day they met, but with all this time alone together sharing a sport that they both love, he’s realized that he’s interested in Marco as more than just a friend.

Jean’s acknowledged his bisexuality since high school. It’s not something he’s confused over or ashamed of and his mom is fully supportive. But Marco is a junior, the sweetheart of the volleyball team, and overall just perfect. Jean’s starting over, still trying to figure out what he’s trying to do with his life. Why would anyone like Marco want to date  _ him? _

So every sweet smile from across the court absolutely aches, but Jean can’t help but chase them. He works harder and harder, practices as much as he can with the team, with Marco, and on his own. 

In their first game, they even let Jean play as the setter for a full set. He shares a cocky smirk over at the bench where Marco rests, carefully stretching out his left arm. Marco smiles back with that softness Jean admires.

Of all the games he’s played in his volleyball career, this might be Jean’s favorite. Marco comes back for the last set and Jean spikes it over the net for the winning point. When the team celebrates their win, Marco pulls him into an excited hug and Jean can feel his heart pound against his ribcage. 

Maybe this isn't where he needs to be, but it's definitely where he wants to be.

* * *

When they get back to the dorm that night though, Jean notices that Marco hugs his arm to himself oddly, protective of it in an almost unintentional way.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a little sore, it’s nothing.” Marco grins, but it’s not one of the ones that Jean’s become fond of. It’s a strained, fake smile.

“It’s not nothing, you’re hurting!” Marco doesn’t fight him, and lets Jean hold his elbow in his arms, running his fingers over the joint.

Honestly, Jean has never gotten attached to someone so quickly, cared so much before. It’s scary, but then again, Marco was the one who cared first.

“There’s a reason you wear that brace,” Jean remarks quietly. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling for, but he keeps gently touching his arm. At least it’s not uncomfortable, because Marco doesn’t pull away, just watches the slow movement of Jean’s fingers.

“I had an accident a year ago. I had to have surgery on the ligaments in my elbow. Couldn’t play volleyball for months, so I took the opportunity to study abroad. It’s something I had been wanting to do and it helped ease having to be away from the team.” Marco sighs and looks away, staring intently at his Studio Ghibli poster on the wall. “I’m not as strong as I was before. Today’s game really wore on my arm and I’m afraid I can’t keep up.”

“You’re not giving up, are you?” 

At the intensity in his voice, Marco finally glances back at him.

“I don’t want to.” His eyes are wet. Jean doesn’t want to make him cry, but he can’t let him quit. He’s seen how Marco lights up when he plays, the way he glows on the court. He won’t let him give up something that means so much to him.

“Then let me help you. I can set half the game, and let you rest so you come out strong. Teach me what you know, so we can work together and win.”  _ And keep playing together. _

Marco laughs, tears making the sound wetter than Jean would like. “You know, you’re too nice Jean. You should be encouraging me to step back so you can be the setter like you wanted.”

“Maybe I like playing with you more than I want to be the only setter.”

Marco’s cheeks glow a soft pink and his wet eyes glimmer with a hint of something Jean can’t identify. But it’s a nice look that makes Jean smile back.

“Let’s win together, okay?”

* * *

The crowd roars as the ball slides through the blocker’s fingers, smacking against the ground before anyone can save it. It’s the end of the final set and Trost University has won. Jean spins on his heel the second the referee calls the win, launching himself into the setter’s arms.

“We’re going to Nationals?” Marco cries, squeezing Jean’s waist closer to him. “I can’t believe it, we haven’t been to Nationals since my freshman year!”

“You’re going to _set_ at Nationals,” Jean hums, grinning up at his closest friend. 

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance again…” Marco trails off, looking back down at him. “I would probably have stepped back as setter if it wasn’t for you, Jean. You always try so hard and inspire me to move forward.”

Jean smiles up at him with the softest smile he’s ever had. A tiny voice in his head says that if it was a movie, this would be where they’d kiss. But he can’t ask for too much.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just kiss already!” Eren yells from across the court. “We’re tired of watching you guys flirt for ages.”

“Eren!!” Marco’s face blushes prettily underneath his freckles.

“Oh don’t ‘Eren,’ me! If I have to hear about your pitiful pining for someone that’s been thirsting after you since our first practice any longer, I’ll lock you both in the locker room until you finally fix it!”

“Eren!” This time, it’s Armin that yells at him, because Marco is too busy staring down at Jean with wide eyes.

“Wait, you like me?”

“ _ You _ like me?”

“Just kiss already!!”

“Oh my God, shut up!”

As Jean turns to yell at his nosy teammate, he feels the softest brush of lips against his cheek. He nearly cracks his neck with how fast he spins back around.

“I wasn’t ready, you jerk!”

“Guess I’m not as nice as you thought,” Marco teases with the soft smile Jean’s so weak to.

“Nah, you’re perfect.” Jean stands on his toes, inching closer.

“No, you’re perfect,” Marco argues lightly, but leans in to close the gap between them.

Even with Eren screaming “Hallelujah!” in the background, Jean finds himself smiling into their first kiss. He hasn’t figured his life out yet, but, just like every other moment he spends with Marco, he knows this is where he’s supposed to be.

Just like with volleyball, they'll keep winning together.


End file.
